


I’m in the Band

by MahouUni



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Rock Band AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouUni/pseuds/MahouUni
Summary: Jung Wooseok never considered himself particularly cool or particularly rebellious, but a chance encounter with a cute Japanese drummer named Yuto has him joining his fledgling rock band in a heart beat. Too bad he doesn’t know anything about the rock n roll lifestyle, especially the playing an instrument part. He instead enlists the help of his more musically inclined friends to help him out and perhaps help him win over Yuto as well.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Saturday Night’s Alright for Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> Thanks for checking out this fic! I hope you’ll all enjoy it! I really enjoy reading/writing Wooyu and it seems like you all do too! So please enjoy and if you do don’t be afraid to leave a comment or some kudos!

Saturday night. The Stone Frog bar. Three and a half stars on Yelp, but Wooseok didn’t really care. 10:33 PM. The weather? Partly cloudy. How could he have pinpointed the moment he laid eyes on Yuto Adachi for the first time so precisely? Because he had barely lifted his head from his phone before that very moment. 

His best friend Hyunggu had a habit of dragging Wooseok around to whatever event showed up in his inbox that weekend and this particular night was an invite to see some shitty band play in some shitty bar. The drinks were cheap, the admission was free, and Hyunggu lowkey had his sights set on someone in the band, but that was neither here nor there. If it were up to Wooseok he would be at home playing video games until the sun came up or his fingers lost all feeling; whatever came first. But as soon as Hyunggu crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip in a perfected pout, Wooseok was putty in the man’s hands. 

“You’ll thank me for this later.” Hyunggu would always assure Wooseok with a devilish grin. 

Wooseok had yet to thank him. 

The Stone Frog was small, crowded, and smelled like an ash tray and the back of a teenagers-used-car combined. (Not that Wooseok smelled like a bath n body works or anything, but he was sure his room at least had some sort of fresh air lingering in it.) Wooseok didn’t like to drink much but he figured nursing a beer or two throughout the night wouldn’t hurt, especially with the crowd being so loud. He liked rock music as much as the next person, hell, probably loved it the most, but he never found himself clicking with the late night crowd. He always felt somewhat like a vampire; he liked things dark and mysterious, but he liked them in solitude. 

Wooseok was backed against the bar, scrolling through his IG feed, trying to ignore Hyunggu blathering on about some pink haired dude, when the sound of a snare drum reverberated through the room, sending Wooseok’s eyes flying up towards the tiny stage bathed in red light. Behind the drum set was a rather tall but lean man with sharp features and tan skin. His hair was short but choppy, dark brown with red streaks, and his left eyebrow had a slit shaved into the side. Wooseok didn’t know if it was the lighting, or the fact the man was on a literal pedestal, but in that moment he could have sworn he was the most perfect man he had ever seen in his life. 

Soon the mysterious drummer was joined on stage by the rest of the band. The singer, a thin man with shaggy brown hair and a mischievous grin, took the microphone out of the stand with fervent passion. 

“HELLO YOU BEAUTIFUL ANGELS! WE ARE THE ASTEROIDS AND WE’RE HERE TO FUCK! SHIT! UP!”

The audience cheered, fists and drinks pumping into the air. Wooseok wanted to cheer but found himself at a loss for words as he took in every second he could of the drummer. Hyunggu cheered enough for the whole bar, jumping up and down and slapping Wooseok on the shoulder, repeatedly screaming “THAT’S HIM! THAT’S HIM! THE BASSIST!” 

“This song is about a person we all know! We all know him but he’s not your  _ friend!” _ The lead singer chided as he paced the stage, the audience shaking their heads in agreement. “No! He tells you what to  _ do,  _ what to  _ think,  _ how to  _ act.  _ You know him!”

“Woah, does he know Jinho?” Hyunggu asked. 

“I’m talking about THE MAN!” 

The crowd roared with jeers at the singer's words. 

“This song is called  _ Money Power _ ! 1-2-1-2-3-4!” 

And with that the band burst into a cacophony of noise and aggression. Wooseok was almost impressed his ears weren’t bleeding; he was sure he would have hearing loss by the end of the night, but honestly, seeing that drummer in action was enough of a reward to validate the loss. 

“ _ I don’t need your sympathy! I just want your bank ID! _

_ Take all your money, put it in my account! _

_ Take all your money, put it in my account!” _

Wooseok bobbed his head along to the music, pocketing his phone without a care. Hyunggu grabbed his goliath of a friend and pushed through the crowd, an eager smile plastered on his face. Wooseok apologized to everyone they had displaced in the crowd despite the fact no one could hear or really care. 

They were mere feet away from the band, taking in all of the sonic revelry they could. Wooseok was sure he could feel their sweat splash his face; It was like being in the splash zone at a dolphin show except it was a bunch of twenty some year old punks screaming about switching bodies with a rich person and stealing their money. Hyunggu kept reaching his hand out towards a particular member, the obnoxiously good looking bassist with the longest legs in the room (outside of Wooseok of course). Wooseok was in awe over the fact the whole band was rather good looking; the guitarist was muscular, the synth player had a face fit for the silver screen, and the drummer...well at this rate Wooseok was pretty sure he would die for him. But one member of the band didn’t look as polished, in fact he looked kind of pissed, and not at  _ the man  _ kind of pissed. 

One of the two guitarists was grimacing through the whole set. He kept bumping into the other members by accident, shooting them nasty glares any chance he could. After one fateful trip over the synth players cables, the guitarist fell to the ground with a grunt. The bassist tried to help him up but he smacked his hand away, lifting himself up and throwing his guitar down on the stage in a huff. 

“FUCK ALL OF Y’ALL! YOU SHITTY KIDS DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAPE YER OWN DAMN CABLES DOWN WHAT IS THIS AMATEUR HOUR?!” 

With that he stormed off the stage and the music grinded to a halt. The audience didn’t know quite how to respond, looking around the room for some kind of sign. The lead singer, looking panicked but trying to think on his feet approached the mic stand, “uh...guess uh...I guess he just couldn’t handle THE TRUTH, ammiright?” 

Hyunggu clapped enthusiastically (and a little bit drunkenly), “HELL YEAH! FUCK THAT GUY!” 

The audience was crickets and Wooseok couldn’t help but feel bad that his friend was alone in his convictions so Wooseok started to clap as well. 

“Y-yeah! Fuck that guy! Fuck! That! Guy!” Wooseok started to chant, looking around the room nervously hoping anyone else would join in. Soon the room erupted into a chant of “FUCK THAT GUY! FUCK THAT GUY!” Wooseok couldn’t help but laugh at the riot he had created, he was even more surprised to meet eyes with the drummer, who was now grinning at him. 

___

“Just five more minutes! Five more and then we can go!” Hyunggu pleaded with Wooseok, gripping the sleeves of the taller man’s sweater and tugging like a child. 

“Ggu, it’s last call. We need to go home.” Wooseok grabbed hold of his friend's hand. 

“I just have to say goodbye to someone! Really quick!” Before Wooseok could pull the raven-haired man out of the venue, Hyunggu deployed his infamous pout. Wooseok released his hand from Hyunggu’s, the slightly older boy running off towards the stage where the band from earlier was packing up. Besides a few last stragglers, Wooseok, Hyunggu, and  _ The Asteroids  _ were the only people left in the bar. Wooseok, never one to invite himself into a conversation, waited awkwardly by the bar, swirling the last drop of beer around in the bottom of his bottle. 

“‘Seok! ‘Seok c’mere! I wanna introduce you to someone!” Hyunggu waved him over from the stage. Wooseok was impressed but not surprised to find his sociable best friend sitting on the pink-haired bassists lap off the side of the stage. Wooseok approached with a gentle wave at Hyunggu’s  _ friend,  _ to which he replied in kind. 

“Wooseok this is Yanan. Yanan, Wooseok.” Hyunggu gestured between the two. 

“Nice to meet you.” Wooseok nodded. 

“Likewise.” Yanan smiled. 

“You guys go to school together or something?” 

“Oh, no. This is my first time meeting him.” Yanan said matter of factly, his arms wrapped around Hyunggu’s waist as if they were teenage lovers on Prom night. 

“Ah, cool. Cool.” Wooseok tried to take a sip out of his beer bottle only to remember nothing was left. Damn, he would have to face third wheeling alone. That is until a familiar voice caught him off guard. 

“Hey! It’s you!” The singer of the band pointed at Wooseok with a friendly grin, “You're the one that broke the awkward silence! I owe you, man!” 

“Yeah, Dragon would have ruined our whole damn set if you hadn’t stepped in!” The muscular guitarist chimed in as he locked up his guitar case. 

“Dragon?” Wooseok questioned. 

“Our lead guit... _ ex- _ lead guitarist.” Yanan clarified. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think he was dead weight.” Wooseok shrugged. 

“That’s what we’ve been trying to say for months.” The blonde synth player rolled his eyes. 

“Your insight is much appreciated-“ 

“Wooseok.” 

“Wooseok. Nice to meet ya. I’m Shinwon! That over there behind the keys is Changgu, and the remaining guitar player over here is Hongseok. I’d introduce you to Yanan but he seems...busy.” 

Wooseok turned his head to find Hyunggu and Yanan making out passionately as if they were the only two in the room. 

“Shit, he works fast.” Wooseok muttered in awe beneath his breath. 

“Hey! Hey! Knock it off Yannie! We gotta get our shit outta here before the manager freaks!” Hongseok groaned. 

“I-I can help. I don’t mind.” Wooseok raised his hand sheepishly. 

“First you save our show, now you want to act like a roadie? Don’t tell me you play guitar too cause then all my problems would be solved.” Shinwon cackled. “Fine, why don’t you help pack up Yuto’s drum kit? Lord only knows where our  _ prince  _ ran off to.” 

Wooseok nodded and pushed awkwardly past Hyunggu and Yanan to reach the drum kit. He didn’t know where to even begin to take this thing apart, so he took it upon himself to take a seat on the drum throne for a second to think it over. 

_ Yuto. What a cool name. Yuto. Oh shit, I should probably be figuring out how to take this apart shouldn’t I? Okay, uh, I should probably start with the cymbal things? Or the clappy-cone guy? Think! Think! _

“Excuse me.” A deep voice interrupted Wooseok’s inner ramblings. He snapped his head up only to find himself locking eyes yet again with the tan skinned drummer and his cutting-but-beautiful dark eyes. Wooseok scrambled off of the drum throne, 

“‘m sorry!” 

“It’s all good.” He nodded. 

“Shinwon asked me to help pack this and I didn't really know where to start…” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.” 

Yuto started taking apart the set without as much as another glance towards Wooseok. Maybe that sweet smile he had flashed him earlier was meant for someone else. 

Wooseok helped the band pack up for another few minutes until they were all set and ready to head out. They stood outside the Stone Frog in front of their “touring van” AKA a beat up black minivan one of the members had gotten from their aunt. Shinwon shook Wooseok’s hand fervently. 

“You really came through for us tonight, kid. We really appreciate it.”

“It was the least I could do since I couldn’t pry my friend off of your bassist.” Wooseok shrugged. 

Most of the band had loaded themselves into the car except for Shinwon, Yuto, and Yanan (who was whispering sweet nothings into Hyunggu’s ear, an eruption of school girl like giggles bursting from the younger's lips). Although his night wasn’t bad, he had kind of wished for it to end more like Hyunggu’s. He just really wanted to see Yuto again. Maybe next time he could actually hold a conversation with him, or better yet, get him to smile again. 

“A-are you guys playing again anytime soon?” Wooseok nervously asked. 

“Honestly, I’m not so sure.” Shinwon ruffled the back of his hair with his hand. “Dragon quitting really hinders our line up. We just got invited to play Alt Fest too…”

“We’ve gone through every guitarist in the city at this point.” Yuto groaned in frustration. “Maybe it’s just not in the cards for us-“

“I can play.” Wooseok interrupted. 

Shinwon and Yuto both perked up at the mention. 

“You  _ can? _ ” Shinwon gasped, “You really are our miracle!” 

“How long have you been playing?” Yuto asked, excitement audible in his tone. 

“A couple of years. Couldn’t say  _ exaaact  _ numbers. It’s just, uh, just a part of me at this point.” Wooseok fumbled his way through the reply. 

“Yeah, music really does become a part of you, right?” Yuto grinned, his eyes softening considerably, Wooseok’s heart melting along with them. All Wooseok could do was nod in return and pray to god Yuto didn’t notice him gawking in awe. 

“Why don’t you stop by our studio some time and we’ll jam or something? See if you’re a good fit!” Shinwon grinned. “Yuto, grab his number and text him the address. I gotta go start the Ass-mobile.” 

Shinwon got in the front of the van, leaving Wooseok and Yuto alone for the first time all night. 

“It’s, uh, short for ‘Asteroid’.” Yuto chuckled, pulling out his phone. “What’s your number?”

Wooseok took his phone and dialed his number into his contacts. For a moment he considered putting his name as “your #1 fan”, but let’s face it, he wasn’t Hyunggu. 

Yuto smiled upon retrieving his phone, “Cool! I’ll catch you later then?”

“Y-yeah! Later!” Wooseok stammered. 

Yuto proceeded to pry off Yanan from Hyunggu and dragged him into the van with him. The ass-mobile pulled off and into the night, leaving a star struck Wooseok and a love drunk Hyunggu walking alone back home. 

“He tasted like cherries and butterscotch.” Hyunggu gushed, leaning against Wooseok for support. 

“Ggu, I think I did something stupid…”

“Aw, come on, your top’s not  _ that _ bad.” 

“No! Like, I think I might have just joined the band.”

“How could you do that?” Hyunggu snorted, “You’re a visual artist, not a singer.”

“Actually I’m a guitarist.”

“Since when?”

“Since Yuto smiled at me.” 


	2. How Do You Afford Your Rock N Roll Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok enlists the help of his friends Hui, Jinho, and Hyunggu to impress Yuto and his band mates~

“So, let me get this straight,” A perplexed man sat across from Wooseok, his short stature not taking any ounce of intimidation away from him. “You want Hui and I to teach you to be a musician?”

“Yeah!” Wooseok nodded. 

“A  _ professional _ level musician?”

“If at all possible.” 

“In five days…”

“It would’ve been six but I was pretty tired yesterday so I napped.” 

The short man groaned, rubbing his face with open palms in frustration. “That’s asking a lot, ‘Seok.” 

“I know...but I’ll make it up to you guys! I’ll be at your mercy the rest of my life!” Wooseok clasped his hands together, pleading with his friend. 

“To be fair, Jinho, the kid’s never really asked for anything ever. This is the first time I’ve seen him focused on something in a while.” Another man, the aforementioned Hui, approached the two with drinks in hand. He passed them to the others before sitting down next to Jinho and slinging his arm around his shoulder. 

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” Wooseok maintained steady eye contact with his uncertain friend. Jinho was usually a tough egg to crack, but the one place he was usually willing to bend was for his friends, especially the younger, more naive ones. 

Jinho sighed, “Being a musician is really hard, ‘Seok. I’m more than happy to share my passion with you but this isn’t something to take lightly. Why don’t you just try talking and getting to know the guy?”

“He’s not just  _ any  _ guy, Jinho. He’s really special. He wouldn’t give me a chance if I was just...me. I mean, I’m a broke, starving artist who works at a cat cafe.” 

“Don’t box yourself in like that, Wooseok. You’re an amazing person with a lot to give and if he can’t see that he’s an idiot.” Hui gently smiled. 

“Please, guys. I really need your help.” Wooseok hit them with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. His hyungs were absolute goners. 

“Let me see him. I want to know who I’m clearing out my schedule for for the next week.” Jinho sighed, Hui rubbing his shoulder in support. 

Wooseok took out his phone and searched through his IG and pulled up a photo of Yuto from The Asteroid’s account. He was dressed in a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, his muscular arms folded across his chest confidently. Jinho and Hui’s eyes widened at the sight. 

“Oh. So he’s like, HOT, hot.” Hui stated, eyes glued to Wooseok’s phone screen. 

“I love you, Seok, and I have complete confidence in you,” Jinho took a long sip of his drink before continuing, “But we have a  _ lot  _ of work to do.”

___

  
  


It became increasingly clear five days was not enough. Though Jinho and Hui were musical masterminds, they could only get through so much in the short span of time. But Wooseok was dead set on making this work because it simply had to to impress his crush. So he dealt with the frustrations of the process: tuning his hand-me down electric guitar, getting used to the metal coils of the strings digging into his soft skin, and Jinho’s frustrated counting as they practiced the basics over and over again. 

At least he had Yuto’s occasional texts to cheer him on. The two had struck up a casual banter over the week, mostly about their favorite albums, but it was enough to keep the fire in Wooseok’s belly ablaze. 

Three days into practice Wooseok found himself leaving Jinho and Hui’s place to head in for his afternoon shift at the Cat Cafe. As he entered the brightly lit, cutely decorated space, he tied on a pastel apron filled with cat toys and got to work. He really enjoyed his work, though it wasn’t anything glamorous and the pay wasn’t too great, but he loved cats and being able to work with his best friend Hyunggu. Hyunggu on the other hand was having much more fun pestering the tall man about his love life. 

“So, like, what songs do you know so far?” Hyunggu grinned, leaning over the cafe counter top towards Wooseok, who was busy waving around a ribbon for a cute little calico. “Know any Nirvana? Rolling Stones? Metallica?”

“Not yet.” Wooseok shrugged. 

“Foo Fighters?”

“Nope.” 

“Well?”

“I do a pretty boss version of ‘twinkle twinkle little star’.”

“Oh.” Hyunggu stood up straight, “ I guess it’s only been a couple of days. But good thing your guitar skills aren’t what matters most!”

Wooseok turned to look at Hyunggu with a raised brow, “They aren’t?”

“Hell no! Rock and roll is all about the  _ attitude _ , baby!”

“I’m playing with a kitten while wearing a pink apron, Ggu. I think my attitude score is lower than my guitar score.”

“‘Seok, when will you realize you’re cool as fuck? You just need to  _ own it _ !” 

Wooseok gave the kittens a treat before standing up to face Hyunggu once again. 

“Platitudes are fine and dandy, but being  _ cool  _ is so much more than that. I mean, I’m so tall it makes me look awkward; like a puppy that hasn’t grown into its paws or something.” Wooseok grumbled. Hyunggu looked legitimately upset at his best friend's lack of confidence, but he was never one to give up easily and this time was no different. 

“So? Puppies are great! Tall people are hot! What’s not to love?” Hyunggu shrugged with a soft smile. 

Suddenly a vibration was heard from Wooseok’s apron pocket. He took out his phone and his eyes widened with delight as he gazed at the screen. His fingers started to type furiously. Hyunggu, curious as the cats he took care of, leaned across the counter to catch a glimpse of the action. 

“OoOoh! Is that who I think it is, Seokie?” Hyunggu smirked. 

“Shh. I’m trying to be witty and delightful.” Wooseok snapped back, not lifting his gaze for even a second. 

Hyunggu leaned a little closer and saw that Yuto had sent him a cute selfie he had taken to show Wooseok his new drumsticks. He held them in one hand, the end of the drumstick poking his soft cheek, making the tough man instantly look soft. 

“Damn, little drummer boy is making my heart go parum-pum-pum-pum!” Hyunggu chuckled, earning a swift slap on the shoulder from Wooseok. 

“You’ve been waiting all week to say that, haven’t you?” 

“Thought of it just this morning.”

“Proud of you, Ggu.” 

Hyunggu started preening the younger boy, ruffling his bangs with his hand, causing Wooseok to finally look away from his screen and back at Hyunggu.

“What are you doing?!”

“Getting you ready for a reply selfie! Duh!” 

“Like this? Now?!”

“Mhm! Just a few adjustments-“ Hyunggu took the silver chain around his neck and put it around Wooseok instead. He then rummaged through the office supplies under the register desk for a minute, Wooseok completely at a loss for what he could be searching for. Hyunggu popped up with a tiny little lock and clamped it around the chain, “-aaaand done!”

Wooseok checked himself in his phones camera; he was shocked, he actually looked kinda cool and he hadn’t done much at all. 

“Now go in the bathroom and do your thing! I’ll man the counter for a bit.” Hyunggu grinned, stepping back to his post once more. Luckily the cat cafe was a really relaxed place to work; there weren’t a ton of customers at once, the cats were all well behaved, and the owner could care less what the workers did as long as they were nice.

But as easygoing of an atmosphere it was, Wooseok found himself frozen in place with worry. He had never really taken a selfie for flirting purposes. All of his previous relationships were either short, or uneventful, or a combination of the two, so he never felt the need to really woo someone (pun intended). But something about Yuto was different, made Wooseok  _ feel  _ different, and so every exchange with the Japanese man felt like it had to be precisely calculated.

“Ggu,” Wooseok nervously shuffled his feet, a habit he hadn’t grown out of from his childhood, “how should I take it?”

“With your hands, ‘Seok.”

“That’s not what I mean-“

“See the picture of the camera? The little square with the circle in it?”

“Ggu-“

“See, you take your finger and place it on the screen-“

“Kang Hyunggu! Give it a rest!”

Hyunggu chuckled mischievously, “You’re so cute when you’re riled up.”

“Ggu, I’m in over my head here. You  _ know  _ I’m a terrible flirt. This guy sent me a picture of one half of his face and some drumsticks and I’m lost for words, I need to be on that level too!”

“Oh, Seokie, sweet baby Seok Seok, don’t you see? The perfect selfie accessory has been around you this  _ whole time _ .” Hyunggu stretched his arms out.

“Cats?” 

“ _ Duh!” _

Wooseok pet the back of a cute little grey cat circling around his legs, “I don’t know if Yuto would be into that.”

“You’re right, Seok. A tall, hot, dude with long black hair petting a kitten? Who could love such a foul creature?!” Hyunggu clutched his chest dramatically. Wooseok rolled his eyes and handed Hyunggu his phone. He bent over and picked up the grey cat, aptly named Greyjoy.

“Just take the picture already. It’s almost time for me to scoop the litter.”

A few minutes and a couple hundred pictures later, Hyunggu was all smiles as he handed Wooseok back his phone. “Ta-da! The perfect flirty Selca.”

Wooseok didn’t know what to expect from their impromptu session but he found himself happily surprised: the picture was of Wooseok holding up Greyjoy, his tiny nose touched to his. The lighting was soft, but Wooseok still looked a little gruff with his hair all fluffed up. 

“Hyunggu, you’re a genius!”

“Yes, I’m a genius.” Hyunggu bower, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“All I gotta do is send-wait...you sent it already?!” Wooseok started to panic. “Ggu! Why did you text for me?!”

“Come on, Wooseok. It’s a little bit of flirtation! It's not the end of the world.”

“You texted him: The only type of pussy I’m interested in ;).”

“It’s a bit cliche, yeah, but I think it’s funny.” Hyunggu shrugged. 

“Ggu, If we weren’t at work right now I swear to god I’d-“

**_Ding!_ **

Wooseok looked down at his phone. 

**Yuto**

_ Hahahaha _

_ Same _

Wooseok clapped his hand over his mouth, only somewhat stifling the ear-shattering shriek that left him as soon as he comprehended the message. Hyunggu, cheeky as ever, blew across his fingertips with a snide smile. 

“Jinho and Hui might be able to teach you all the technical stuff, but I can teach you much more  _ practical  _ things.” 

___

Wooseok’s heart was in his throat. He swore every second felt like ten hours. Hui was driving Wooseok to Shinwon’s apartment AKA The Asteroid’s “studio” for his try out jam session with the group, and every turn of his car made Wooseok wonder how the hell he’d gotten himself into such a situation. 

“Just breathe, Seok. You’ve practiced all you can. Not like these guys are major league anyways.” Hui assured the younger man. 

“Why the hell couldn't I just ask out Yuto like a normal person? What’s wrong with me?!”

“Well, you could always tell the truth and see where that goes.” Hui shrugged. 

“And let down the band?”

“Hey, ya can’t do much worse than cursing them out and leaving them mid-set. The bar is  _ loooow _ .”

“Thanks, Hui. You always know what to say.” 

Hui pulled up to the curb in front of a small grey apartment building. Wooseok got out and collected his guitar case and portable amp from the back seat. Hui turned around to give Wooseok a reassuring thumbs up. 

“You got this, kid! Make us proud!” 

“I’ll try.” Wooseok nodded, managing a nervous smile. 

He approached the front door and looked for the buzzer for Shinwon’s place. Luckily it was labeled “The Asteroids VIP Lounge” since Wooseok hadn’t caught his surname. He pressed the button, feeling his heart beat through his finger tips. The front door buzzed open and Wooseok walked in. 

“Hey Wooseok! Glad you could make it!” Shinwon grinned as he let the nerve-riddled man in. Wooseok bowed slightly as he lugged his amp into the apartment. 

Shinwon’s apartment wasn’t huge, but was definitely larger than Hyunggu and his place. Most of the apartment was the living room which seemed to be where the band had set up shop. Cables and distortion pedals littered the hardwood floor, beer bottles and cheetoh bags were cluttered on the coffee table, and Yuto’s drum set was sitting right near the window. Just the thought of seeing the handsome drummer again sent Wooseok’s mind spinning. 

“You brought your own amp? How responsible.” Shinwon chuckled, “You can plug in over there if you’d like.” Shinwon pointed him over towards an empty spot on the floor next to Changgu’s keyboard. 

“Thanks.” Wooseok placed his amp on the floor.

“Is that the new kid?” A familiar voice, Hongseok, sounded off. 

“Ah yeah! The tall, loud one from The Stone Frog!” Changgu grinned, reaching out to shake Wooseok’s hand. Wooseok nervously shook, but somehow Changgu’s easygoing smile eased him a bit. 

Wooseok found it rather interesting that outside of a show setting, the band seemed more down to earth than he initially thought. They were all dressed casually: Changgu in a navy shirt with ripped jeans, Hongseok in a black tank top and track pants, and Shinwon in a hoodie and jeans. Wooseok felt a little bit overdressed, or rather he felt Hyunggu had overdressed him seeing as he played stylist for Wooseok today. He was wearing a large, boxy black denim jacket with a striped black and white shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. Wooseok was also sporting the silver chain Hyunggu had put on him the other day since Yuto had called it  _ “rad” _ via text. 

“Hey, Adachi, can you see what the hold up with Yanan is?” Shinwon called out, Wooseok’s attention whizzing over to the other side of the room where Yuto had just entered in all of his sleeveless-band-shirt glory. 

“Ah, ‘Kay.” Yuto nodded, turning back down the hall from whence he came. 

Wooseok was so enchanted by the mere seconds of his presence that he forgot he was holding his guitar for a second and dropped it on his foot. He let out a tiny yelp as he jumped back. The band erupted into laughter and Wooseok was pretty sure he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out. 

“Hey, no need to be nervous,” Hongseok patted Wooseok on the shoulder, “Adachi may look tough but he’s the biggest softie you’ll ever meet in your life.”

“I’m pretty sure Changgu would choke someone out before Yuto ever would.” Shinwon pointed at the blonde man, whose puppy-like demeanor didn’t seem to fit the bill.  _ Mental note: Keep an eye on Changgu,  _ Wooseok thought. 

A little while later the band was all set up, Wooseok included. He had his hand-me down electric guitar from Jinho strapped around his shoulder, tuning last second to make sure everything was in check. Yuto entered the room again, this time accompanied by Yanan, AKA the pink-haired boy who Hyunggu was intertwined with for most of the night at the Stone Frog. 

“Found him.” Yuto announced. He then turned to notice a familiar tall figure tuning his guitar in their living room. “Ah! Wooseok! You made it!” 

Wooseok looked up from his guitar and met eyes with Yuto, forgetting how to form words for a moment. He waved and nodded instead. 

“Sad you didn’t bring Greyjoy with you!” Yuto chuckled. Wooseok couldn’t believe how cute the drummer was. His smile alone sent Wooseok’s heart into his throat. 

“C-couldn't fit him in the bag.” Wooseok pointed at his guitar case. Yuto laughed and slapped Wooseok gently on the shoulder before taking a seat behind his drum kit. 

“So, Wooseok, have you ever been part of a band before?” Changgu asked. 

Wooseok shook his head, “Not yet.”

“Ever jammed before?” Hongseok asked. 

“A little. I play with my friends sometimes.” It wasn’t  _ technically  _ a lie since he had played in the presence of Jinho and Hui. 

“Well don’t worry about it, we’re just here to see if we mesh. That’s all!” Changgu assured him. 

“You ready?” Shinwon asked, turning back towards Wooseok. 

“L-let’s rock!” Wooseok nervously pumped his fist into the air, earning a chuckle from Yuto. 

Hopefully that was a good sign. 

___

To be perfectly honest, Wooseok didn’t expect much. He in fact imagined the jam session to end in a total ball of flames with him being laughed out of the building and Yuto spitting on his grave or something. But what Wooseok didn’t count on was that it wasn’t just him who couldn’t play, it was damn near half the band that couldn’t. 

When asking for what chords “Money Power” included, Hongseok just shrugged and replied, “The one that goes like Ahhh~ but not like AhhHhhHhh~, you know?” Wooseok could only imagine the eye-rolling Jinho would give this rag-tag group at the sheer disregard for any sort of music theory foundation. 

The only one who seemed to really be playing on beat was Yuto, and Wooseok was pretty sure it wasn’t just his affinity for the boy that made him sound the best. Wooseok had found his eyes wandering over towards Yuto multiple times throughout the afternoon, watching the way his brow furrowed in concentration. He could tell he was into what he was doing and he took it seriously, making Wooseok more fond of him by the minute (as if that were possible). 

A few hours later the group had found themselves talking and laughing over some beer, putting their instruments to the side as they relaxed. 

“You’re not half bad, kid!” Shinwon clinked his bottle against Wooseok’s. Wooseok smiled softly and nodded back at the lead singer; somehow he had done it; He had impressed the band with his sub par guitar skills! Hooray!

“You’re seriously so much better than Dragon was! That guy was so full of himself it made me sick.” Hongseok leaned back against the couch, taking a big swig of his beer. 

“If you can get your friend to come to our shows I think we’ve got a deal.” Yanan smirked at Wooseok. 

“Then we’ll have to find a new bassist too because you’ll be too busy sucking face.” Shinwon laughed, earning a glare from Yanan. 

“Most importantly, what do you think, Wooseok?” Yuto’s soft brown eyes wandered over to meet Wooseok’s.

“I had a lot of fun!” Wooseok chuckled nervously, “To be honest I was kinda nervous but you guys made me feel really welcome. I appreciate that.” 

“What’s the point of being in a band if you can’t stand the people you’re with?” Changgu shrugged. 

“Ask Fleetwood Mac.” Shinwon replied. 

“So what do you say, Wooseok? You wanna join?” Hongseok asked with a sincere smile. Wooseok was at a loss for words, he couldn’t believe that in a span of a week his life had taken such a crazy turn and all because of one boy. 

He looked At Yuto, all smiles, and nodded, “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! I’m having a lot of fun writing this so I hope you all are enjoying reading this! The next two chapters are a lot spicier I promise~ leave a comment and kudos if you’d like and see you next time :)


	3. Live in Seoul

Wooseok had to admit that being in a band felt  _ cool,  _ like Mick Jagger levels of cool (minus the chronic drug use). Being a super tall, gawky, nerd never did much for his social status growing up, but with a guitar strapped around his shoulder he felt years of going stag to dances wash away; this was his time to shine. 

“Can I style you?! Please?!!” Hyunggu pleaded, batting his absurdly long eyelashes up at Wooseok. Wooseok was practicing his guitar on their living room couch, what he deemed his  _ inspiration zone.  _

“It’s just a twenty minute set at a street festival, ‘Ggu. The crowd won’t have enough time to look at my shirt, let alone hear me play.” 

“ _ Just  _ twenty minutes?! Dude, Freddie Mercury could command a crowd with thirty seconds on the clock. You’re an entertainer now, ‘Seok! You gotta put a show on for the people!” Hyunggu dramatically flung his hands in the air. 

Wooseok sighed, setting his guitar down on his lap and finally giving Hyunggu the eye contact he craved, “ ‘Ggu, we’re not even on the main stage. I think the hot dog cart has higher billing than us.”

“And?! Are you gonna let some greasy, grubby, hot dog vendor steal your spotlight?! No!” Hyunggu slammed his fist on their coffee table, sending Wooseok’s pile of guitar practice books flopping to the ground. “Besides,”

Hyunggu grabbed Wooseok’s phone off the table. 

“Hey! Dude, don’t touch my stuff!”

Hyunggu pressed his finger against the screen, his lock screen illuminating, revealing a picture of the band, but zoomed in only on Yuto. 

“Don’t you want to impress  _ him?” _ He smirked. 

Wooseok blushed, swiping the phone out of his nosy roommate’s hands. 

“I’m-I’m working on it-“ Wooseok stammered, staring longingly at his phone for a moment before pocketing it. 

“Jinho and Hui can teach you all the music stuff all day every day, but what they  _ can’t  _ teach you is how to get Yuto in your bed.” 

“You make it sound so shallow and dirty.” 

“What’s wrong with that?” Hyunggu winked. 

“Nothing, just...I do things differently than you. I don’t just want to sleep with him and peace out.” 

“One: I’m offended, two: you’re like...whipped, whipped for this guy, huh?” 

Wooseok showed Hyunggu his open palm, the pads of his fingers red with irritation, small indents pressed into them. “Do you know what callouses are, Hyunggu?” 

Hyunggu softened his smile, taking his friends hand in his and massaging it gently. 

“Yuto’s lucky to have a guy like you after him. Guys trying to get with me just slap my ass. Come on, let me help you pick an outfit.”

“Okay, fine. But just this once.” 

“Great! You won’t regret this!” Hyunggu popped up on his feet, pulling his best friend along to his room. 

“So...did Yanan ever slap your ass?”

“Who?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

___

  
  


After hours, neigh, days of back and forth with Hyunggu, the two had settled on Wooseok’s look for The Asteroid’s first festival performance. But now the day of the actual performance had arrived, and Wooseok was checking out the results of their work in his bathroom mirror. 

He carded his fingers through his wavy, black hair, Hyunggu insisting it be “elegantly disheveled” at all times for the look to really “pop off”. He had on a black and white striped t-shirt with a red motorcycle jacket over it, his now signature silver padlock necklace hanging from his neck. He had ripped black skinny jeans on and short heeled black boots. Hyunggu had called this look “ _ Like The White Stripes circa 2001 before Jack White got old and jaded”.  _

He went into the living room to grab his guitar case, when he heard honking outside of their window. Peeking outside he saw the infamous ass-mobile, AKA Shinwon’s hand me down mini-van. Hongseok waved at him through the passenger seat window. Wooseok waved back and gave himself one last look over in the mirror before heading out. He hated to admit it, but he felt pretty cool.

“Hop in, ‘Seokie! We’re running ten minutes behind because  _ someone  _ insisted on going back to the apartment so he could take his multi-vitamin.” Hongseok rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck you! You know my vitamin D levels are low!” Shinwon snapped from the driver's seat. 

“We know your D levels are low dude. We’ve seen you in the shower.” Yanan chuckled, the van erupting into laughter. 

“I could kick you all out and find a new band in a Denny’s parking lot or something.” Shinwon pouted. 

Wooseok lifted up the trunk and put his guitar case in Tetris style with the other instruments. He hopped in the van, scooching next to Changgu in the first row. 

“Hey man, nice jacket.” Changgu grinned, eyeing the Hyunggu collection up close and personal. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of like...like..Jack White circa 2001. White Blood Cells era.” Hongseok added. 

_ Wow, Hyunggu is good.  _

“I wanna see!” Yuto poked his head from behind Wooseok and Changgu’s seat. Wooseok clenched his chest a bit in shock. “Yeah! I could see that, Honk! It looks good on you, ‘Seok!” 

Wooseok felt the tips of his ears burn, pretty much guaranteeing that they were as red as his jacket at this point. At least his nervousness went with the outfit. 

___

The festival was packed, and although it was no Coachella, the size of the crowd intimidated Wooseok to his core. The Asteroids were setting up behind the small stage in the middle of the street. Yuto had caught wind of Wooseok’s nervous gaze out at the crowd. 

“Hey,” Yuto put his hand on Wooseok’s shoulder, “You alright?”

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, just...just been a while since I’ve played live.” Wooseok lied through his teeth. 

“I get it. But you have nothing to worry about, Wooseok. You’re in the band for a reason-“

_ Because I want to get with you? _

“Because you’re one of us!”

“Ah, yeah! One of us!” Wooseok nervously grinned back at his crush. 

“Don’t worry. If nothing else, I’ve got you.” 

Yuto’s smile was so warm and so genuine Wooseok wanted to cry. He had no clue how such a handsome, talented man put up with him being in the same band. 

Wooseok heard his phone go off in his pocket, breaking him out of his lovesick stupor long enough to check it. As he responded to his group chat, Yuto peeked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of something familiar on his phone screen.

“Jinho, Hui, and Hyunggu just got here. They said they’re up front in the crowd.” Wooseok chuckled, “They really wanna embarrass me, huh?”

Yuto snapped out of his thoughts for a moment and grinned, “I don’t think it’s possible when you look like this.” 

Wooseok damn near dropped his phone but caught it just in time. Smooth. 

“Alright, huddle up guys! It’s almost showtime!” Shinwon called, the group forming a circle beside him. 

“This is our first show with the new lineup, so let’s give it our all! Remember, no small stages, just small performers! So let’s get loud!”

The Asteroids cheered, patting each other on the back. 

“Oh, also, last minute switch up,” Shinwon announced, Wooseok’s heart suddenly dropping into his stomach, “We’re swapping out Changgu’s solo for a solo from you Wooseok.”

“Sorry, my hands have been killing me lately and the doctor said to take it easy when I can.” Changgu added. 

“But-but we didn’t write a solo for me-“ 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got this. You’ve been playing for years, just do what you feel!” Yuto smiled one of his trademark-Wooseok-destroying smiles. All he could do was nod and pray under his breath that things would turn out okay. 

“Alright, hands in! On three!” The group placed their hands in the center of the circle. 

“1!” 

“2!”

“3!”

“ASTEROIDS!”

—-

Playing guitar in his  _ inspiration zone  _ with only Hyunggu as his audience still felt sort of weird to Wooseok, but now playing to a large crowd after two weeks of even knowing how to properly hold a pick was  _ mortifying.  _ As soon as he walked on the rather small stage, he saw a sea of heads drinking beer and having a good time. He hated to think that he might end their good time. The second thing he noticed were his friends, which were hard to ignore since they were second row from the front, shouting for Wooseok as soon as he appeared. 

“Wooseok! Wooseok!” Hyunggu chanted, pumping his fist in the air. 

Wooseok shyly waved at his friends. Jinho mouthed “ _ you can do this _ !” While Hui mouthed “ _ hey, is that my jacket?! Hyunggu, why is he wearing my jacket?”  _

“He’s here!” Wooseok heard Yanan gasp in excitement from beside him. Yanan was of course looking out at Hyunggu, who didn’t seem to have the same enthusiasm for the others presence like his band mate did. 

“Hello Alt Fest! My name is Shinwon and we are Shinwon and The Asteroids!” Shinwon proclaimed as he rocked the mic forward. 

“We are just The Asteroids.” Hongseok rebutted into his mic. 

“Shinwon. Shinwon and The Asteroids.”

“If you look at Yuto’s drum kit you will clearly see ‘The Asteroids’. No Shinwon.” Hongseok pointed to the poorly painted asteroid on Yuto’s kick drum. 

“ Tomato, toh-mato!Anyways! Let’s get this party started with a little song I like to call ‘ _ Made in China’!  _ 1-2-1-2-3-4!”

Although The Asteroids music could only be described as loud, fast, noise, Wooseok felt like time was moving in slow motion as he rang out the first chords of the song he had been practicing diligently for days. As the sound escaped his fingers and blasted out of the amps behind him, he felt his blood set on fire, like a shot of adrenaline straight to his veins. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, and the fact he was actually keeping up with the others. Wooseok was too busy focusing in on his playing that he had kept his head down, until he heard Hyunggu’s voice pierce through the music: “FUCK YEAH WOOSEOKIE!!”

Wooseok snapped his head up to look at the crowd, Hyunggu, Jinho, and Hui thrashing around dancing wildly, smiles plastered on their faces. Not everyone in the crowd was excited as them, but a good chunk were bobbing their heads, a select few even dancing along to the beat. It was more than Wooseok could ever imagine. He cracked an excited smile for the first time in weeks, maybe months;  _ this is fucking amazing! _

Wooseok turned to look at his band mates as he played, each of them so invested in what they were doing: Shinwon screaming his lungs out with the dopiest smile you’d ever see, Hongseok and Changgu riffing off of eachother, and Yanan flicking his hair back, trying to catch Hyunggu’s attention no doubt. And Yuto...Yuto was a sight to see as always. His arms were essentially blurs as he wailed on his drum kit, sweat flying off of his skin, but not seeming to bother him one bit. His brows were furrowed in concentration, his usual smiley demeanor gone when he was on stage. He was just pure energy and aggression, and Wooseok fell more in love with him with each passing note. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Our next song is off of our last EP, it’s called ‘ _ Ghost of Capitalism _ ’!” Shinwon announced, the crowd cheering in response. Wooseok’s smile all but disappeared; this was where Changgu’s solo was supposed to be. This was where  _ he  _ was supposed to solo.  _ Shit.  _

He could play the song pretty well, their general song structure was so loose and chaotic any mistakes he made would generally be drowned out by the others. But as they reached the bridge the other members stopped, except for Yuto playing a tight drum beat to set the rhythm. Changgu looked over at Wooseok and nodded. 

“Party people, may I introduce to you our new guitarist JUNG! WOO! SEOOOOOOK!” Shinwon pointed at the striped beanpole of a man who was as red as Hui’s stolen jacket. 

_ Think-think-okay! Start off with something basic!  _

All Wooseok could think to play at the start was the most basic thing he knew: twinkle, twinkle little star. The audience and his band mates looked lost, most of them quirking their heads or eyebrows like confused little pidgeons.  _ Gotta mix it up, make it funkier… _

Wooseok started playing it faster, occasionally mixing in some of the chords from earlier in the song to break it up, a few heads in the audience starting to bop along.  _ Faster! Faster!  _

Wooseok played like his life depended on it, which at this moment felt like it did. He kept up with Yuto’s frenetic pace, just mashing together whatever chords he could like how Hyunggu button-mashed himself to victory whenever they played Smash Bro’s. Then as the bridge came to a close he stopped playing, leaving Yuto’s beat as the only sound. He looked up from his guitar, sweat pouring down his face, and to his surprise he heard cheering. 

The crowd had somehow ate it up, every false little note of bravado. Wooseok couldn’t believe it; either everyone had really bad taste, or he actually kind of had a knack for this music thing. He looked over to Yuto, who between drumming looked back at Wooseok and winked at him with a rather flirtatious grin. 

___

“To Wooseok! Our saving grace!” Changgu cheered, raising his beer and clinking it against 8 others. 

It was after the set, and The Asteroids and their groupies (AKA Hyunggu, Jinho, and Hui) were posted up at a bar not too far from Wooseok and Hyunggu’s place. 

“You really came in clutch with that solo, Wooseok. Thanks for covering me.” Changgu put his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder (as best as he could considering the height difference). Wooseok chuckled, waving him off. 

“No worries. I’m just glad it didn’t end in a total disaster.”

“Pfft, stop downplaying yourself, kid. You’ve got experience and it shows.” Shinwon said before slamming his drink back. 

Jinho locked eyes with Wooseok, sensing the weight of his friends lie getting to him. He just arched his eyebrow, as if to ask why he hadn’t come clean to them yet, but Wooseok just toon a deep swig of his drink and walked off towards a quieter section of the bar. Yuto, who had been oddly clingy to Wooseok ever since the set ended, followed him. 

Meanwhile, another member of The Asteroids was trying to get cozy with their special someone. Yanan pulled Hyunggu aside, “Hey gorgeous.” 

“Hi.” Hyunggu replied rather cold. 

“It’s your second time seeing me play, I’m starting to think you might have a thing for me.” Yanan smiled, cool as ever. 

“Who's to say.” Hyunggu shrugged. Yanan was confused; wasn’t this the same guy who just a few weeks ago sat in his lap before even saying a word to him? 

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Yanan placed his hand gently on Hyunggu’s hip. “‘Was thinking we could go out or something sometime.”

“Sorry, I don’t do dates.” Hyunggu couldn’t maintain eye contact with the pink haired man, his face blooming a small blush, his voice faltering. Yanan removed his hand in defeat. 

“Ah. Guess I misread. Never mind.” Yanan shrugged, grumbling as he went off to rejoin his band mates. 

Hui approached Hyunggu, “What the hell is wrong with you, Hyunggu? That’s like the hottest man I’ve ever seen and you just iced him out like that?” 

“Excuse me, I thought  _ I  _ was the hottest man you’ve ever seen.” Jinho pouted, shooting Hui a deathly glare. 

“Duh! It’s a given that I meant outside of you, babe!” Hui pulled Jinho close to him, quelling the older’s anger. 

“I don’t do the relationship thing, Hui. He’s gonna get all clingy and I’m gonna get all weird and...it’s just not  _ worth  _ it.” Hyunggu reasoned. 

“You do you, Ggu. But I think you’re missing out.” Hui stated. 

“On Yanan?” Jinho pouted. 

“On  _ this _ .” Hui rubbed Jinho’s shoulder, Jinho’s grimace turning into an adoring smile. Hui kissed Jinho’s forehead before turning back to Hyunggu. 

“I think you were attracted to him for something deeper than you’d like to admit. Not telling you what to do, but you maybe owe it to yourself to find out what that was.” 

“Yeah…” Hyunggu trailed off, swirling the last few drops of his beer around. 

___

Hours passed, drinks were had, songs were poorly karaoked to, but Yuto and Wooseok stayed posted up in their corner of the bar all night chatting away. Wooseok wasn’t sure if it was Hyunggu’s excellent styling or maybe the dim lighting in the bar, but he felt like something outside of just friendship was happening; he felt like he was flirting with him and Yuto was actually flirting back. 

Eventually, the two ended up leaving the bar (long after the others had left, Hyunggu opting to crash at Hui and Jinho’s for the night after seeing how well Wooseok was hitting it off with Yuto). The two were walking back to Wooseok’s apartment, laughing and taking their time as they talked about music and the festival and their idiotic friends. 

“I still can’t believe Shinwon tried to change our band name  _ on stage _ without telling us!” Wooseok laughed. 

“Oh, that’s nothing! Once he tried to paint over my drum kit so that we would be called  _ Shin Won-Ton Soup _ .” 

“He’s really got the self-centered frontman thing on lock.” Wooseok ruffled his hair, Yuto catching him in the act. 

Yuto brought up his hand to push Wooseok’s hair behind his ear. Wooseok couldn’t help but gawk at the beautiful man next to him dressed in all black. It didn’t help that his jeans were so tight and his shirt was cut off to expose his muscular arms. Wooseok hated to admit it, but he had a thing for muscular guys, since he himself had never really been one. In fact, Yuto was kind of everything Wooseok felt he wasn’t: confident, skilled, sexy to the highest extent. But whatever he was doing was keeping Yuto smiling, and that’s all Wooseok could ever ask for. 

“You’re really amazing, Wooseok. I mean it.” Yuto declared out of the blue. 

“Oh my gosh, not at all! It’s you! You’re amazing!” Wooseok sputtered out. 

“I, um, hate to be a creep, but I kind of saw something on your phone earlier…”

“If you’re wondering why I have that kitten dress up app on my phone it’s for my niece! Yeah! Uh, my...niece...Wendy...Wendy SeulRene…”

“No, that’s not it.” Yuto shook his head chuckling, “It was your lock screen picture.” 

Wooseok tried remembering what it was since he had changed it so frequently in his life. Was he talking about the picture of him and Hyunggu at the beach? Or that really cool picture of his LoL champion? But then it hit him:  _ Fuck. It’s Yuto.  _

“I was just wondering why it’s me.”

Wooseok and Yuto stopped walking, the quiet of the city night only amplifying the beating of Wooseok’s heart. 

“I-uh-I wanted to have the whole picture of the band but it-uh-didn’t crop...right…”

“Ah.” Yuto lowered his head, looking disappointed. 

Wooseok swallowed the lump in his throat. By the looks of it, it was now or never. 

“Actually, that’s not true.” Wooseok rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Yuto looked back up at Wooseok with curious, wide eyes. 

“I...like you...Yuto.” He closed his eyes as he confessed. 

The sound of a gentle breeze filled Wooseok’s ears, it was all he could pick up on, otherwise it was silent and that silence horrified him more than anything. Silence meant he could be gone. Silence meant he could not feel the same. What was he going to see when he opened his eyes back up? Would he lose that smile he loved so much?

_ Maybe if I don’t open my eyes, it’ll be like I’m invisible and none of this happened. Maybe if I just stay really st- _

Wooseok felt soft lips on his own, sweet and gentle. A hand raised to cup the side of his face, their thumb gently caressing his jawline. His body felt like it was going to melt, like his soul was escaping his body through his mouth and hovering above him as he watched himself get kissed by the prospective love of his life. He opened his eyes as soon as he felt the other lips leave his. 

Yuto was smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! Tho I might add like an epilogue sort of chapter! We’ll see! The sexier stuff is coming in the finale so hopefully you guys will like that 😅 I love reading smut but I get so nervous writing it. We all have our challenges I guess haha. Thanks for reading so far! Leave a comment and kudos if you’d like!


End file.
